finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Item magic
.]] '''Item Magic' is an alternative to the main types of magic in the Final Fantasy series. Item Magic is cast by using certain weapons or armor from the Item Menu during battle, and the spells are usually weaker than their counterparts where spells have a fixed spell power. No matter how powerful the player's characters become, the spells usually will not increase their damage output. From time to time, unique spell(s) are created just for them such as Magic Arrow. Item Magic is known to not cost any MP when used, and these items can be used endlessly in some games. They also have their own specific rules dealing with Item Magic such as being reflectable or not. The most common weapon to cast spells are the Rods and Staves. Sometimes, other pieces of weaponry have spells as well, including armor in specific games of the series. Reoccurring weapons that can cast magic during battle when selected are Defender casting Protect and Stardust Rod casting Comet. Item Magic should not be confused with consumable items, the non-equipment items such as Arctic Wind or Heavenly Wrath that cast magic when used. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Item Magic made its first appearance in the original ''Final Fantasy. It doesn't matter if the weapon or piece of armor is equipped on the character or not. When the player selects it from the Item Menu, the weapon will cast its spell on the target(s). If the player only has one Healing Staff, it cannot be used by multiple characters in the same round unless the player has more than one Healing Staff. The other characters will not be able to use the Healing Staff unless the player gets more of them. ''Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Weapons must be equipped if the player wishes to use the magic associated with the weapon, and unlike real magic spells, these spells does not cost any MP to cast. All spells can be reflected, except for the Dancing Dagger spell. Item Magic spells can only target a single enemy. Note that Item Magic's spell names are hidden due when the player uses a item, the name used will be that of the name of the item which overrides whatever spell name it is using. Item Magic can still be used even if the user is affected by the Silence status. In the DS version, Item Magic's power increases and decreases with the modification of the Spirit and Intelligence stats. The spells were also classified into either White Magic or Black Magic. Heal, Basuna, and Poisona are considered White Magic while Magic Arrow and Dancing Dagger are Black Magic. ''Final Fantasy IV DS, they've introduced more weapons that are able to cast magic for that version only. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Item Magic returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, their effects and spell powers are the same as the original. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Item Magic once again returns in the sequel to both ''Final Fantasy IV and Interlude, their effects and spell powers are the same as its predecessors. New Item Magic were introduced along with new weapons. The following weapons were removed from the game, but they will still function when used during battle. ''Final Fantasy VI Item Magic appears within the game, but it differs slightly from the previous games in the series. They appear as consumable equipment when used during battle. The spell cast also ignoring magic defense, and the Reflect status. It should be noted that these spells are also vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy Legend III Item Magic is cast by using certain equipment from the Item menu during battle. The item must be unequipped. Unlike weapons like bombs, these items can be used endlessly, and can even be used by multiple characters in the same round. Unlike attack magic, item magic can miss and also count as a mighty blow. Unfortunately, Item Magic can only target a single enemy. They do damage based on the spell power and the user's Magic. The item's spell power is the same as the SP of the attack magic they cast. All classes use item magic with equal skill. : Damage = skill x (SP + Mag.) - M.Def. Final Fantasy Dimensions'' Category:Magic